Blurry
by WeasleyLover2
Summary: Ok, I finished it. I couldn't wait!! lol so it's finished. fluffy white bunny ending. hope you like...I sure did! please read/review. I'll write a sequal if I get enough reviews!! luv you all!
1. The Assignment

Blurry  
  
Chapter One  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
Ok, you all know I don't own the characters, the places, the things, or the terms, but I do own the plot and the things I make the characters do. This is a new twist. Tuns of fluff, 'Between who?' You ask. Well, this is a Harry/Lavender story. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Now, class I have a project for you," everyone groaned and Harry was brought back to reality. He looked up; everyone had looks of disgust on their face. Professor Trelawny continued. "You will be paired up, and I would like a six foot long essay on crystal ball gazing, it's pros and cons, who made it, what special things it's used for, and so forth. You must also spend two hours gazing into the ball, and include what you saw and how you felt, in the report. This will be due in two weeks. I will now tell you your partners."  
  
Everyone groaned again. Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "Looks like another assignment where we get to use our imaginations, mate." Ron said, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, smiling too. How could she split them up? They were both positive that they'd end up together.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan, and Pavarti Patil," Trelawny started to name off the pairs. "Ron Weasley, and Susane Bones."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open. Harry was shocked too. Who would he be put with then?  
  
"Harry Potter," he held his breath, "and Lavender Brown." Harry zoned out after that. He stole a glance at her; she caught his eye and smiled. His heart skipped a beat. 'Whoa! Where did that come from?' he asked himself, looking away from her.  
  
********  
  
After class, Harry and Ron were discussing their partners. "I don't believe you got Lavender!" Ron was congratulating Harry. "She's one of the most sought out girls in school! She's gorgeous!"  
  
Harry wasn't really paying attention. "Um, yeah," he replied dully.  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes. "You just stay in Harry land then, I need to catch up with Susan." And with that he was off, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.  
  
'Why did I feel like that?' he asked himself. He'd never felt like that for any other girl. He'd been extremely interested in girls that year. Especially once the summer was over. When he arrived at the platform, it had seemed like almost all the girls he knew, had changed. He really liked it though. What sort of 16-year-old boy wouldn't? His train of thought was shattered, when who else, but the object of his thoughts came up behind him.  
  
"Hey Harry!" she said smiling, walking in step with him.  
  
He looked over at her. He noticed why she was the object of almost every boy's affection. She was medium height, regular weight, and had curves in all the right places. Her hair was shiny, and bounced along with her. Harry wondered how soft it was. Then said quickly. "Hey, umm, when do you want to get started?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter, but it should be soon. We don't have much time," she looked over at him and their eyes met once again. Harry felt a zap of electricity run threw him.  
  
"Well, alright. How about…tomorrow morning, in the library? Since it's going to be Saturday most people will still be sleeping and we shouldn't be bothered." He said thoughtfully.  
  
Lavender beamed. "That's a great idea! Nine o'clock sound good?"  
  
"Perfect," Harry said, smiling back at her.  
  
  
  
Short, I know, but we're just getting started!!! Review ASAP!! The more reviews the fast the chapters come!!! Thanx! I love you guys!! ( ( ( 


	2. The Reminder

Blurry  
  
Chapter two  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
Ok, you all know I don't own the characters, the places, the things, or the terms, but I do own the plot and the things I make the characters do. This is a new twist. Tuns of fluff, 'Between who?' You ask. Well, this is a Harry/Lavender story. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Harry walked into the library the next morning. He headed to the very back of the library. It was a quarter till, so he had time to think about his feelings. Well, that was the plan anyway, but, as it turns out, Lavender was already there, waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Harry. I couldn't sleep so I came early, looks like you had the same idea." She said to him.  
  
He hadn't really noticed her before, and now that she had spoken to him he was snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
He looked up at her. "Um, yeah. Ready to start?" he asked her as he sat down at the table across from her.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that we could gaze first; get the hard part done with," she said as she pulled the crystal ball she'd borrowed from Professor Trelawny towards her. "I'll go first."  
  
Harry nodded at her to go ahead. He was kinda' surprised that she'd said it was hard, he thought that she was good at Divination, maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought. So he just sat back and watched her. She had on a baggy gray hooded sweatshirt and tight dark blue jeans, and had her hair up in a very messy bun. Wisps of her hair were falling in her face. Harry wished he could tuck them behind her ear, but he knew that'd just cause problems. He watched her face. She was gazing fiercely at the ball, he eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She had on light pink eye shadow and shiny pink lip-gloss; her cheeks were naturally rosey. Harry noticed that she kept licking her lips nervously; but the shine never faltered. 'Must be magical,' Harry thought. 'Just like everything else about her.' Harry was surprised at his thoughts and started to blush. Lavender was busy with her gazing and didn't notice.  
  
Harry was trying to figure out what all these thoughts really meant, when Lavender suddenly slapped her hand on the table and said: "This is a bunch of bullshit! I can't see anything!" she sat back in her chair and sighed.  
  
"But I thought you were good at Divination," Harry said.  
  
"Ha. That'd be Pavarti. Well; at least she claims she sees stuff. It's a bunch of junk. Trelawny is an old fraud."  
  
Harry stared at her in disbelief. Lavender Brown hate Divination? He guessed he had a lot to learn about her still.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that's such a surprise. You know she just eats up anything you make up." She said as she pushed the crystal ball over so she could see him better.  
  
"Well, yeah, that's what me and Ron do, but I thought you could actually see stuff."  
  
She laughed lightly again. "Don't flatter me Potter. I can see just as much as you can."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Alright. Then, let's get started on predicting our horrible futures."  
  
Lavender giggled and pulled some parchment towards her. "I think I'll start by going into a deep depression and not eating for three weeks." She started to scribble that down.  
  
"And I'll accidentally kill one of the animals in the Care of Magical Creatures class." Harry said thoughtfully, writing that down on his parchment. They went on like that for about ten minutes before they were interrupted.  
  
"Hey Lav," Seamus said, walking up to her and planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Hey Seamus," she said smiling up at him.  
  
"Working already I see?" he asked grinning back at her.  
  
"Yup," but Lavender was interrupted when Pavarti came in.  
  
"Hey guys! Come on Seamus, we need to get started." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him away.  
  
"Later Lav," he shouted as Pavarti dragged him out the door.  
  
Harry watched all this in agony. It was just a reminder that Lavender wasn't his, and probably never would be. Her and Seamus had been going steady for two years now, ever since the Yule Ball in fourth year.  
  
"You done Harry?" Lavender asked him.  
  
"Um, yeah, I think so."  
  
"Alright, how about tomorrow we'll go over them, alright?"  
  
Harry brightened a little. "Same place, same time?"  
  
Lavender smiled at him. His stomach flipped. "Sure," And with that she gathered her stuff and left. "Later Harry!" she called as she headed towards the door. Harry watched her go. He'd just spent two hours with one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen. And he was seeing her again tomorrow. This promised to be a good two weeks.  
  
  
  
You like? I'm starting to really like it, I've got the plot loosely in my brain, so another chapter should be out soon. Maybe even later today, I dunno, but I'm going to start working on it now after I post this!! Review please! 


	3. Reflections

Blurry  
  
Chapter three  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
Ok, you all know I don't own the characters, the places, the things, or the terms, but I do own the plot and the things I make the characters do. This is a new twist. Tuns of fluff, 'Between who?' You ask. Well, this is a Harry/Lavender story. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry arrived early again, ten minutes to be precise. But Lavender wasn't there. And she wasn't there at nine either. Harry waited and checked his watch ten after. Was she even coming at all? He wondered. But his thoughts were answered when a very annoyed looking Lavender sat down across from him.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said, sighing exasperated.  
  
"Hey Lav, what's wrong?" Harry asked, but then he got very nervous. Usually only intimate friends of hers called her Lav. He prayed she wouldn't mind.  
  
Lavender gave him a lop-sided grin from hearing her nickname. "Everything's so fake." She said, serious again.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked her gently. He could tell she was up-set.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter Harry. Let's just get started." She told him. He dropped the subject. They swapped papers and made comments and suggestions. Then they revised them. When they were done with their predictions it was eleven o'clock.  
  
"Oh, gosh. Look at the time." Lavender sighed. "I've got to go." She said as she got up. "When do you want to get together again?" she asked him as she packed her things into her bag.  
  
"Well, tomorrow I have Quidditch practice, and on Tuesday we have a game against Ravenclaw." He paused for a minute. "Wednesday? Maybe around eight? We could just stay in the common room. People usually go to bed early on school nights."  
  
Lavender beamed. "Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you around!" she said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Harry said urgently.  
  
She turned around to look at him, "Yes?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Are you coming to the game on Tuesday?" he asked walking up to her.  
  
"Well, I still have to finish that report for Transfiguration," she said thoughtfully. "And I don't know how long that'll take me. Why?"  
  
"Oh, come on Lav! You have to come! It's against Ravenclaw. It'll be a good match," he said, staring at her with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"But," Lavender started to say but Harry cut her off.  
  
"I'll help you with your report tomorrow before practice," Harry said, thinking quickly.  
  
Lavender smiled. "Really? I really don't understand that wand movement…You sure you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"I'd love to help." Harry said smiling.  
  
Lavender smiled. "Well, alright. What time?"  
  
"Um, how 'bout right after dinner? Practice starts at seven, but we should be able to get a lot done. Mine's done so we could just work off of that."  
  
"Oh, you're the best Harry!" Lavender squealed as she gave him a hug.  
  
Harry blushed. "I wouldn't go as far as to say that," he said laughing.  
  
Lavender giggled. "I would," she told him smiling sweetly.  
  
Harry blushed deeper. "Tomorrow then?"  
  
"Deal," she replied smiling, and walked away.  
  
'Woah,' Harry thought as he sank down in a chair. He was surprised at his own daring. 'But, hey,' he thought. 'Look what's come out of it, I get to see her again tomorrow, she's coming to the match, and I got a hug.' Harry smiled. This was turning out to be a very good day.  
  
****************  
  
(Lav's POV)  
  
'Oh, my god.' Lavender thought as she headed into the Entrance Hall and started to climb the first staircase. 'Harry Potter actually cared if I was going to the match or not!' she smiled to herself. 'He's so great, I wonder why he's not taken…' but she snapped out of that train of thought. 'I'm with Seamus. And there's no reason to brake-up with him. Besides, I don't even know if Harry likes me like that,' she told herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Good? Personally I thought it was really cute. lol (  
  
Anyway, please review. Oh, and this'll be just about Harry and Lavender. With a few other people, but that'd ruin the surprise! I'll post asap! Keep reviewing!!  
  
I luv you guys!! ( ( (  
  
( (I love those smilies, lol) ( 


	4. The Lesson

Blurry  
  
Chapter four  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
Ok, you all know I don't own the characters, the places, the things, or the terms, but I do own the plot and the things I make the characters do. This is a new twist. Tuns of fluff, 'Between who?' You ask. Well, this is a Harry/Lavender story. Hope you enjoy. I have parts of the song, "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd in this chapter. I don't own that either. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
After dinner Harry went to the Common room and sat down at a table in a corner. Most people took the more than half an hour to eat so the Common room was deserted. He got his bag and started to take out his wand and such when Lavender came in.  
  
"Hi Harry!" she greeted him cheerfully. "Just let me go get my stuff," and she hurried away up the girl staircase.  
  
Harry continued to take out his things. He had started to re-read his essay when Lavender came back downstairs.  
  
"Well, hello." Harry said, smiling. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes and smiled. "I wonder why."  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, ready to get started?"  
  
"Yeah," Lavender replied as she sat down next to him. She got out her parchment, quill, ink, and her wand. Then she pulled out a daisy. That's what they were transforming. They were turning the daisy into a bluebird.  
  
"Alright, first let's get the essay done. That'll get the easy part out of the way." Harry told her.  
  
"I got most of it done yesterday," Lavender told him as she pulled the parchment towards them.  
  
"Well, alright. Let me read it then." She handed the paper to him. He read it, then handed it to her and said: "This is pretty good. This should help you finish it." While he said that he pulled a library book out of his bag. Hermione had told him to use it for his essay, and it had turned out to be very useful.  
  
"Alright," Lavender replied as she took the book.  
  
"The pages are marked," he told her and pointed to the red ribbon sticking out of it.  
  
She opened the book and started to work. Harry watched her contently. He had started to make a habit out of it. He loved the way she looked when she was concentrating. The way she gazed fiercely at the assignment or text, or the way she looked when she understood it perfectly. Her eyes would fill with amusement at the stupidity of the textbook. She worked with her fierce gaze at the book and her parchment for about ten minutes, and then said. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked her, his train of thought broken for the time being.  
  
"Where'd you get this ribbon? A girl's?" she had amusement in her voice and she was smiling mischievously at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, it's from a girl. Ron stole it from Ginny in one of the fights they had. That's the only thing we had at the time to mark the page."  
  
'So he likes Ginny,' Lavender thought. She grinned. "Are you sure that's how you got it?" she asked giggling.  
  
"Yes!" Harry told her firmly. He knew she was just teasing, but he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.  
  
"Alright." She said, still smiling. "Just wondering." She went back to work.  
  
After a few minutes she declared she was done. Harry read over it for her. "It's great, you'll probably get an A plus." He told her smiling.  
  
"Thanks," she put it away and sighed.  
  
"Wanna' take a breather?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." She told him thankfully. She sat back in her chair. "So, what's new in your life?"  
  
Harry reclined in his chair and threw his feet up on the table. "Well," he thought for a moment. "I've figured out that Cho Chang is a slut, and I can't figure out why I liked her in fourth year."  
  
Lavender seemed surprised. "You don't like her anymore?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Lavender smiled slightly. "She is a slut. I'm glad you figured that out, I was worried you were going to get hurt."  
  
Harry smiled. "You were worried about me?"  
  
"Well, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I dunno. I just thought that Hermione and Ron were the only one's who really cared."  
  
Lavender was shocked. "You really think that? Well, I can't talk for anyone else, but I've always cared." She told him sweetly.  
  
Harry blushed. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"  
  
Harry shook his head. After a minute he said, "So, that's pretty much all for me. So; what about you? How's your life?"  
  
Lavender snorted. "How's my life? Well, I can tell you, it's pretty sucky."  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to be surprised. "It can't be as bad as you think it is." He told her.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say Harry."  
  
"I'm serious. What's so wrong that makes you say that?"  
  
She looked at him, and decided to tell him, at least some of it anyway. She couldn't help but trust him. "Everything's so blurry. And everything's so fake. No one cares about the things that are really important. Everyone's wrapped up in gossip, clothes, make-up, and who's going out with who. Nobody cares what you feel inside, or what you really think. Nobody does, nobody."  
  
"Of coarse they do," Harry said gently.  
  
Lavender looked him in the eyes. "No they don't. You wouldn't know Harry, you really wouldn't. You don't sit with your so-called friends everyday, listening to their mindless chatter about clothes and all their useless gossip. They criticize, and don't care who's or what feelings are hurt. Everybody's changing, and everything is so messed up."  
  
Harry was flabbergasted. He never knew, and he told her so. "I never knew…"  
  
"Nobody does," Lavender interjected. "Everyone thinks we're all best friends, that we care about each other and that we enjoy our status as the gossipy and material obsessed ones. But we're ranked, somewhat." She sighed and continued. "Pavarti's the leader. Seamus is just there. Blaise is the unpredictable one. Pansy is the second in command, side-by-side with Pavarti. And Malfoy is the player." She paused for a breath and went on. "Everyone thinks that Pavarti and I are best friends and guide our other friends, but it's really Pavarti and Pansy who are so close. And they tell us what to do, it's like a tyranny, everybody listens to them, but sometimes have some say in things. I'm not really anything. I just sit there and act like I care. I just sit there cause there's nowhere else to go. If I left, they'd make fun of me. I'd be an outcast, cause once you leave, you can't go back."  
  
Harry was getting kinda' mad. How could they really be like that and nobody know? How could they treat Lavender like that? "Well, you come sit with us," he told her.  
  
Lavender looked up at him. She cocked her head to one side, and said, "Are you sure?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Of coarse!"  
  
Lavender smiled faintly. "Alright, but this'll cause some trouble."  
  
"Oh the hell with them," Harry told her. "You sit with us, you hear?"  
  
"Alright, alright," Lavender said laughing softly.  
  
Harry smiled at her. Just then the portrait hole swung open and in walked a group of Gryffindors, including Pavarti and Seamus.  
  
"Hey girl!" Pavarti yelled as she walked over to them.  
  
"Oh, god," Lavender muttered under her breath, but Harry heard it clear as day.  
  
"Where've you been?" Pavarti asked Lavender.  
  
"I've been up here with Harry, he's helping me with my Transfiguration homework," Lavender told her simple.  
  
Pavarti raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really. It sure doesn't look like your working," she glanced at the relaxed way Lavender was still sitting and Harry's legs up on the table.  
  
Harry jumped in. "We were just taking a break. We were just going to start again, but you came over," he said, adding a little venom to the last part.  
  
Lavender nodded her head in agreement and sat back up again. Harry continued, "so, if you'd excuse us…" he said as he put his feet back down on the floor and giving Pavarti a meaningful look.  
  
She just scowled at them and stalked away.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Lavender said as she sighed with relief.  
  
"No problem," he told her. "I guess we'd better get back to work."  
  
"Alright," she said, as she picked up her wand.  
  
"Now the wand movement is fairly easy, just the timing is essential," Harry started as Lavender looked at him. "You just have to swish up, flick to the right, and then swish back down again." He showed her. "Now try it, just the movement."  
  
"Alright. Just show me one more time."  
  
Harry waved his wand around again.  
  
"Ok, I think I got it." Lavender swished and flicked and swished again. She looked at Harry for the verdict.  
  
"Well, that was good," he started, "but you flicked too much to the right. Try again."  
  
She tried again.  
  
"Too little," he said simply.  
  
Lavender sighed and tried again.  
  
"Still, too little." Harry told her. "Here, let me help." He said as he took her hand in his. Once contact was made, he felt a shock of electricity and his heart began to race. He gulped, regained his composure and swished and flicked his hand so hers did too. Her hand was warm and soft, he didn't want to let go, but after he repeated the exercise twice he let go and said, "Now, you try."  
  
Lavender nodded and swished and flicked and swished again. She looked over to Harry tentatively.  
  
"Perfect!" he exclaimed. Lavender beamed. "Now, let's add the words," he added as he pulled the daisy towards them.  
  
"Alright, daisigustus morphid. Right?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, now try it."  
  
"Daisigustus Morphid!" Lavender exclaimed as she swished, flicked, and swished her wand again. There was a little *pop* and there, sitting on the table was a cute little bluebird. "Oh! How cute!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"You did it!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"I did! I did it!" Lavender said grinning broadly. The bird started to chirp. Lavender scooped it up in her hands. "This is so cool! I never thought I'd do it. Thanks Harry," she said and smiled at him. "I owe you."  
  
Harry smiled back. "No problem."  
  
Just then Hermione walked over to them. "What are you guys so excited about?" she asked.  
  
Lavender opened her cupped hands to reveal the bluebird.  
  
"Oh! How cute! So you got it down then?"  
  
"Yup, thanks to Harry." Lavender replied. Hermione grinned at him. "Well, you guys, hate to ruin the party, but it's seven. Time for practice Harry, you'd better hurry so you're not late."  
  
Harry jumped up from his chair. "Oh, geeze. I've got to go!" and he hurried up stairs to get his stuff. He came racing down again, carrying his broom. "Bye!" he called as he left threw the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa! That was a long one!! But it's good, right? Review and tell me what you think!!! Later! 


	5. The Game

Blurry  
  
Chapter five  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
Ok, you all know I don't own the characters, the places, the things, or the terms, but I do own the plot and the things I make the characters do. This is a new twist. Tuns of fluff, 'Between who?' You ask. Well, this is a Harry/Lavender story. Hope you enjoy  
  
  
  
It was Wednesday, the day of the match. The Great Hall was filled with chattering students, most of them talking about the up-coming game. The Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw tables kept giving each other evil looks. The Quidditch matches were becoming fiercer and more important as the years went on.  
  
Harry was sitting by his friends, Ron and Hermione. The Gryffindor team was sitting around him too. But he had saved a seat for Lavender, right next to him. He wasn't going to let her 'friends' push her around any more. But, when Lavender walked in, Seamus had his arm around her. She looked at Harry and he could see that she was upset that she couldn't get away from them. She was forced to sit with them again. She gave Harry an 'I'm sorry' look and sat down.  
  
Harry sighed. He'd just have to save her another time. Harry was brought into the real world by George, who now occupied the seat Harry had saved. "Ready for the game?" he asked smiling.  
  
Fred joined them. "I am! We're going to open up a can of whoop-ass!" he said as he gave his twin a high-five.  
  
"Come on Harry, hurry up and finish your dinner. We wanna' get there early so we can give our prep talk!" George said cheerily, standing up. "Come along Captain Fred, let us go!"  
  
"Aye-Aye Captain George. We're off!" and the two headed out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry finished his dinner and started walking out. Seamus stood up and started to walk next to him. Seamus was Keeper for the team. "Ready?" he asked as they stepped outside.  
  
"Yeah, we're so gonna' grill them!" Harry told him as they stepped into the Quidditch pitch. They entered the locker room. Ron came in a second later and the prep talk began.  
  
********  
  
(Later)  
  
********  
  
"And Bell passes the Quaffle to one of our new Chasers, Ron Weasley. Aaaaaand, he scores!! 50 to 20, Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan was commentating, as usual.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Fred told him as he blocked a bludger from hitting Ron. "Catch the Snitch while we're ahead!"  
  
Harry nodded and started to look for the Snitch. He soared around over the game, Cho on his heels. Then he saw it, it was above Seamus' ear. Harry put on a burst of speed and headed down the pitch. Chang was close on his heels. 'Let's show her how a real broom flies,' he thought as he did a couple of quick turns to avoid the Weasley twins. He was hoping that Cho would run into them, but she didn't, she just got slowed down. 'Perfect,' he thought, he was coming nearer to Seamus. Seamus was not aware of the Snitch hovering over his head.  
  
But suddenly is broom started to slow down. He turned around and there was Cho, holding on to his tail end. A major foul, but everyone's attention was on the other end of the pitch; where a Ravenclaw Chaser had just thrown Ron off of his broom.  
  
They (Harry and Cho) were nearing the Snitch, but at a snail's pace. It was still there; it seemed to be waiting to be caught. Harry tried to pry Cho's hands off his broom, but she just grinned evilly at him. He was getting sick of this. He punched her hard in the arm. The smile on her face left quickly and she let go to rub her wounded arm.  
  
The sudden release of his broom sent Harry flying. He was flying at an alarming rate right at Seamus. He didn't have time to pull up; they crashed and went tumbling down to the ground…  
  
********  
  
Harry woke up in the locker room. He was lying on his back. He looked up and could see the rest of his team smiling at him. He was very confused, why were they smiling? Then he remembered…  
  
"We won Harry!" Fred said happily as he slapped Harry on the back as he sat up.  
  
"That was a brilliant catch mate!" Ron said, he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Finnigan wasn't too happy though," George added. "He was pretty pissed that you knocked him off his broom…"  
  
"Yeah, and then when he left, he had a huge brawl with his girlfriend in the hallway…" Fred interjected.  
  
"Yeah! It was great!" George told him, laughing.  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes. "We'd better be getting back, I'm sure everyone's looking forward to a party!" he told Harry.  
  
The rest of the team left, Harry trailing behind. Fred and George were singing, leading the way.  
  
"We're in the running for Quidditch Cup!  
  
We're going to kick-ASS!  
  
We're going to leave those Slytherins flabbergasted,  
  
The victory is ours!"  
  
The song didn't rhyme, and they just made up a new tune every time, but it made Harry smile all the same.  
  
When they reached the Entrance Hall, Fred and George bolted; they wanted to party. The rest of the team started to jog up the stairs. But Harry continued to walk. He was distracted. What had Seamus and Lavender fought about? Just then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.  
  
"We won Harry! We won!" he heard a very familiar female voice squeal. The girl pulled away and Harry was staring into Lavender's smiling face. "Are you ok? That fall was pretty long," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed. "I was really worried," she added as they continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Harry told her. And it was the truth; he'd never felt better. (AN: wonder why? lol) "How's Seamus? I really didn't want to run into him, but it was unavoidable."  
  
"Yes, I know. I saw the whole thing. I think he's ok. I wouldn't know." She spat the last part out.  
  
"Oh, yes. I heard. So, what'd he do?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
Lavender sighed. "He was just being a prat; as usual. He came out. I asked if he was ok, he said yeah. Then I asked if Ron was ok and he said yes. And I asked if you were ok and he totally blew up! He started yelling at me that I'd been neglecting him and that I didn't care anymore…" Lavender sobbed. "I told him that it wasn't true. But he just stormed away…" she started to cry.  
  
Harry put his arm around her. "Oh, I'm sure he was just in pain, and he took out his anger on you. I heard he was pretty mad that I ran into him."  
  
"I suppose your right." They were at the portrait hole. "Think I can patch this up?"  
  
"Of coarse. Niffler." Harry said the password and the portrait hole opened. "But I'd recommend letting him cool down first."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks Harry, what would I do without you?" she asked as she walked over to Pavarti who was beckoning to her.  
  
Harry grabbed a butterbeer; the twins had sneaked some from the kitchens. He sat down in front of the fire. It was rather hard work; considering that everyone kept on congratulating him and shaking his hand. He finally got there, and sat across from Hermione.  
  
"Nice game," she told him simply.  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied. He knew she knew he was all right and he knew the deeper meaning to those two words. They were best friends; some things didn't need to be said.  
  
They chatted for a bit, then Ron came over and claimed her, (they're going out), and Harry was left to his thoughts. Most of which consisted of a certain blue eyed, brown haired girl.  
  
'She has given me more attention than Seamus. He was right.' Harry's heart fluttered at the thought of Lavender liking him that way. 'But it'll never happen…but she did give me a kiss…it was on the cheek, Hermione does that all the time, that doesn't mean she likes you. I suppose. Oh! Here she comes!' his mental argument stopped as Lavender walked over to him. "Hi!"  
  
"Hey, I think we sorted it out." Lavender told him, but she didn't sound convinced, and Harry said so:  
  
"You don't seem too convinced of that yourself."  
  
Lavender sighed. "I dunno, something doesn't feel right, but I can't put my finger on it…"  
  
But she was interrupted by Pavarti. "Night Lav! I'm going to bed. Night Hermione. Night Harry; Ron. Good game!" and she left up the girls' staircase.  
  
"I'll be back," Lavender told Harry as she got up. She went across the room to sit by Seamus; who was now alone. Harry sighed. She was still holding on, even though she was suspicious of something. 'One more reason to love her,' he thought, but was startled. He'd accepted that he liked her, but it was still a shock that he could feel so strongly about somebody.  
  
About ten minutes later Seamus left, not before a long kiss with Lavender. Harry had been eyeing them the whole time, and seeing that just made him jealous. Then Seamus came over to him and said, "Good game. No hurt feelings," and he held his hand out and Harry shook it.  
  
"Good game yourself." Harry replied.  
  
"See you tomorrow." And with that Seamus left. Right then Harry became aware that nobody was left except him and Lavender. Everyone had gone off to bed, or to snog somewhere.  
  
Harry walked over to Lavender. She seemed deep in thought. He sat down next to her and waited for her to speak first.  
  
"It's his kiss," she said suddenly. Harry was startled, what was she talking about? "His kiss, it's different. That's what doesn't feel right," she ran her finger across her bottom lip.  
  
Harry grinned. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you there. Never kissed him; and I'd like to keep it that way," Harry laughed, Lavender joined in.  
  
"You always know how to cheer me up Harry," Lavender told him. "Whoever gets you for a boyfriend will be one lucky girl," she smiled at him. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Harry!" she called as she headed up the girls' staircases for bed.  
  
Harry sat back down in front of the fire. He had a lot to think about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm starting on the next chapter right now. This is where it's gonna' get good!!! (  
  
Review! Please!!!  
  
I luv you all! Later! 


	6. What Happened

Blurry  
  
Chapter six  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
Ok, you all know I don't own the characters, the places, the things, or the terms, but I do own the plot and the things I make the characters do. This is a new twist. Tuns of fluff, 'Between who?' You ask. Well, this is a Harry/Lavender story. Hope you enjoy!!! This is where the PG-13 rating comes in…  
  
  
  
  
  
"You fucking bastard!" * Slam! * Somebody slammed a door.  
  
Harry sat up. He'd been off in Harry world when he heard someone scream those words and slam a door. Then he heard someone come hurrying down the steps. The steps coming from the girls' dormitories to be exact. He looked up to see a girl practically run across the common room…  
  
"Lav?" No response, but he knew it was her. He ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to look at him. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him. She had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What's wrong Lav?" he asked her gently.  
  
She ignored his second question and said: "I dunno where I'm going. Somewhere away from here," and she tried pulling away from him, but he held on.  
  
"No, stay here. Come on; come sit down."  
  
She looked at him and more tears spilled down her face. She abided and let him guide her to the couch in front of the fire. He sat down and looked at her expectantly. She sighed and collapsed onto the couch next to him. She started to sob and shake uncontrollably. Harry was getting really worried about her. What had happened?  
  
But instead of asking he just pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder. He started to rock her back and forth and whisper gentle nothings to her. She finally quieted down and pulled away.  
  
"I've gotten your shirt all wet," was all she said.  
  
Harry smiled. "No problem. But; apparently you've been having some problems yourself." He looked her straight in the face and said, "What happened?"  
  
Her eyes got glossy again, but she didn't start to cry. "Well, I, I went upstairs, to my dorm, and, and," she sobbed, but struggled on. "There; there was…." She took a deep breath, this was obviously causing her a lot of pain, but she continued. "Seamus."  
  
Harry gave her a confused look and she added, "and Pavarti. Having a good victory snog." She mumbled the last part in a whisper.  
  
Harry was shocked. But she wasn't done; she looked at her hands and continued. "I just stood there, shocked. Then I screamed at him and slammed the door…they didn't even bother to follow me," she whispered.  
  
Harry pulled her into a tight hug. After a while in each other's arms Harry pulled away, rather reluctantly, and said, "You were suspicious, weren't you? Somehow you knew he was cheating on you." He sighed, then added, "You know what you have to do?"  
  
Lavender sighed and looked at him. "Yes, but…"  
  
Harry cut her off. "No buts, you break up with him and come sit with us."  
  
A few silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Alright," she sighed. "Tomorrow." She made to get up, but sat back down again. "Do you think they're still in there?" she asked him.  
  
Harry thought for a moment then said, "If they are, then he's more of a bastard than we ever thought he was."  
  
Lavender gave him a small smiled. "Thanks Harry. You're the best, you really are." She gave him another quick hug and started back upstairs again.  
  
Harry looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. 'Better get to bed,' he thought. 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Wow! That's the shortest chapter I've ever written! lol  
  
Anyway, getting good? Personally I think so, I hope you guys are enjoying it! But, how will I know if you're enjoying it unless you review? Please review! Thank you!  
  
Important Author's Note:  
  
Nobody came downstairs because they're all used to people fighting, especially the fifth years, lol. I just wanted to clarify that, because I knew someone would ask. Well, please review and I'll get started on the next chapter. It'll probably be a dozy!! 


	7. The Bitch and the Bastard

Blurry  
  
Chapter seven  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
Ok, you all know I don't own the characters, the places, the things, or the terms, but I do own the plot and the things I make the characters do. This is a new twist. Tuns of fluff, 'Between who?' You ask. Well, this is a Harry/Lavender story. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
"Harry! Wake up!" Harry was shaken awake by Ron. "We're going to be late for breakfast," he said as he threw Harry some pants and a shirt. "And, Lavender's waiting for you," he added, smiling.  
  
Harry quickly got dressed and went downstairs. There, Hermione and Lavender were in a deep conversation. Lavender had a few tears, 'They're probably talking about last night,' he thought as he went up to them. The girls looked up when he approached. "Are you ready?" he asked Lavender.  
  
She sighed and shook her head yes. "I'm gonna' have to be, no matter if I want to be or not."  
  
"Shall we go?" Ron asked as he took Hermione's arm. They headed out the portrait hole.  
  
The great hall was alive and loud as usual. Lavender's "friends" were sitting at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, near the door. The foursome walked in. The snobs at the table just glared at them evilly, like they did something wrong. Lavender took a deep breath and walked up to them. The other three just sat down farther down the table and watched.  
  
"It's over," she told Seamus harshly.  
  
"It's been over for a long time sugar," he replied evenly.  
  
Lavender looked from him to Pavarti and back again in disbelief. Then she looked at the rest of them. They looked solemn, they obviously knew about this scandal, but they weren't so mean; they felt sorry for her, she could see it in their eyes. But Seamus and Pavarti just looked at her with evil eyes and identical un-nerving smiles. Lavender just walked away with as much dignity as she could muster.  
  
She sat down next to Harry.  
  
"How'd it go?" Hermione asked gently. Lavender just shook her head.  
  
"I can't take this right now," she said quietly and made to get up.  
  
"Nope, your not leaving," Harry told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "You're going to eat something and stay here until class starts. If you leave, they'll think even less of you; and what kind of action would that be? Just saying you're too chicken to stay and handle the situation." Out of anyone else's mouth this would be pretty harsh, but Harry had a point, and he was telling it gently like it was.  
  
Lavender looked at him. "Alright, I'll stay, but I don't think I could stomach anything right now."  
  
"Oh, come on. You'll be hungry later," Ron told her matter-of-factly. He scooped some oatmeal onto her plate. Then he added some bacon and some scrambled eggs. "Now, eat." He demanded, starting to eat again himself.  
  
Lavender just smiled at him. "Thanks Ron, but I'm not hungry."  
  
"Yes, you are," Hermione put in. Lavender knew where this was going. They were going to talk her into eating; 'which isn't going to happen,' she thought.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm fine. Really."  
  
"No you're not. You just broke-up with your boyfriend; you need some food so you have energy to go on with your day." Harry told her.  
  
Lavender just shook her head and pushed the plate away. "No! Now leave me alone!" she said smiling. 'I'm not going to give in,' she told herself. But that seemed very difficult at the moment.  
  
"Do I need to feed you?" Harry asked her chuckling. He scooped some oatmeal onto a spoon. "Come on Lav, open up."  
  
At this all four of them started cracking up. While Lavender was laughing Harry shoved the spoon into her mouth. This made Ron and Hermione laugh even harder. She was caught off guard at first and started to choke, but she took the spoon out of her mouth and swallowed the food.  
  
"What are you trying to do, choke me?" she asked smiling all the same.  
  
"No, but I got you to eat." Harry replied grinning. Lavender rolled her eyes she was about to say something when Pavarti strolled over.  
  
"Lavender, I just want you to know exactly how long we've been together," Pavarti told her smugly. Lavender just stared at her; she took this as a sign to go on. "Remember in fourth year when you went to the Yule Ball with him? And I went with Harry?" at this she winked at Harry. He just scowled in return. "Well, about a month after that you two got into some sort of truffle and I comforted him. And you can ask him how well I did my job too." She added, smiling evilly.  
  
Lavender was shocked. "This whole time he's been cheating on me?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, no silly. I'm sure you can recall about a dozen times when he was especially nice to you, and paid you tons of attention…well, that would be when *we* had arguments and he just wanted me to get jealous." Pavarti smiled satisfied.  
  
"You bitch," Lavender said in a harsh whisper. "How could you do that to me? I thought you were my friend. Someone I could trust. Then you went and got obsessed with all the things that don't matter in life *and* you stole my boyfriend. No, you didn't just steal him, you tempted him and you kept him for yourself *while* he was going out with me. You stupid ass. It's not only over with Seamus and me; we're through too! You understand me? I don't want anything from you, I don't want your friendship, your gossip, your clothes, or that fucked up wake-up call you give me every morning. It's over Pavarti; and I have nothing left to say to you. Good-bye."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"You heard her, leave." Harry told Pavarti with venom.  
  
Pavarti just made a face and slumped away.  
  
"Damn girl. Never knew you had it in you," Ron complimented her in awe.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Uh, thanks Ron."  
  
"*I'm* going to pretend I didn't hear all that foul language," Hermione said grinning. "Very nicely done Lav."  
  
Lavender just sighed exasperated and pulled her plate toward her. Harry looked surprised. "I'm going to need the energy; after all, I have a few more people I need to talk to today…" she grinned and started to eat.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes at her. "You don't want me to feed you anymore?" he asked her grinning mischievously.  
  
Lavender grinned. "No, I think I've got it under control."  
  
"Oh, look who's coming now," Ron groaned.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Lavender said as she started on a piece of bacon.  
  
"I heard that you insulted my girlfriend," a familiar voice said next to Lavender.  
  
"Go away Seamus," Lavender said tensely.  
  
"No, I want an apology."  
  
Lavender looked at him like he'd gone mental. "Oh god, here it comes," Ron whispered to Hermione. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Apology? *You* want an apology? Who the hell do you think you are? An apology, ha! As if I'll ever apologize to you, let alone talk to you, ever again! I didn't insult her, I told her the facts, straight as an arrow. If she doesn't like it than screw her!"  
  
Seamus cut in, "I already have."  
  
"You bastard!" Lavender yelled as she stood up. "How dare you! But you know what? I don't care anymore. You're a lousy boyfriend, friend, and you're just a lousy person in general. You are fucked up! Fine then! Go screw your girlfriend. Go crying to her. I don't give a shit. I hate you Finnigan, and you can't do anything, *anything* to fix that." She had a few tears now, out of anger or sadness, no one knew. But she wasn't done yet….  
  
*SLAP! * And Seamus was left with a nice red handprint, the exact size of Lavender's right hand, across his left cheek. Lavender stalked out of the hall. Harry hurried after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Go Lavender!!! ( I'm going to leave you there, what going to happen next? Oh, it gets good…really, really, good. A fluffy little bunny'll be in my next chapter, but ya've got to review first! I love you all!  
  
~WeasleyLover2~  
  
  
  
  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn; is just to love, and be loved in return." 


	8. Professor Trelawny (she doesn't know all...

Blurry  
  
Chapter eight  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
You know I don't own anything except the plot. Blah, blah, blah. Go read the disclaimer in my other chapters if you really have the urge to. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
Harry hurried after her. She had disappeared down the corridor, but he could hear her muffled footsteps and he followed. He was so busy listening that he ran right into her when he turned the corner. She had stopped dead in her tracks, right in the middle of the corridor. She jumped, startled, and spun around. Harry could see fear, sadness, anger, pain, and stress; just in her eyes. A few fresh tears fell down her face when she saw that it was just Harry. Not someone who just wanted to watch her cry.  
  
"Lav-"  
  
She threw her arms around him and he pulled her close. He let her sob a bit on his shoulder. He whispered some sweet words to her, and after about a minute she pulled away slightly and looked at him. "What would I do without you Harry?" she asked, grinning a little and wiping away some of her tears.  
  
Harry just gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged. He gently brushed a few stray tears off her face. "Are you alright now?" he asked concerned.  
  
She sighed. "I doubt I'll ever be 'alright.'"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Sorry, that was a stupid question."  
  
Lavender just shook her head. "We better get to class. It wouldn't look good if I didn't show up."  
  
Harry let go of her and they started to walk back down the corridor. They approached the Great Hall again.  
  
"Harry," Lavender said as she squeezed his arm. "Could you go in there and get my bag for me? Please?"  
  
Harry nodded and came back a minute later with their bags. "Ready?" he asked as he gave her her bag.  
  
"Sure," and they headed to Divination.  
  
They were quiet most of the way. Enough was said, and some didn't need to be said. They walked into a babbling classroom. Apparently class hadn't started yet. Harry took his regular seat by Ron and Lavender on his other side.  
  
Then Professor Trelawny came out of the shadows. "Ok class, I had a vision that a lot of you were done with your assignment, so I've decided to make it due tomorrow. " The class groaned. Most of them hadn't done anything yet. Harry and Lavender exchanged grins. They just had a little left of theirs and it shouldn't take them long…  
  
*******  
  
(Later in the common room)  
  
It was midnight. Lavender and Harry had just started working on their report again. They'd chosen to meet at midnight because most people would be asleep, or in the library still.  
  
"Alright, all we need to do is rewrite it into a nice long paper and we're done!" Lavender said smiling. She'd definitely cheered up over the day.  
  
Harry grinned back at her. "Ok, I'm thinking that we each write a paper of bullshit about what we saw in the crystal and then start re-writing the actual essay. Sound good?"  
  
Lavender nodded and pulled her rough draft of bullshit towards her. She started laughing while she re-wrote it. "These are hilarious! I wasn't really paying attention when I made this stuff up," she told him smiling.  
  
Harry smiled. "That's the best part about this subject. You just make stuff up, actually have fun, and she just eats it up."  
  
Lavender giggled and returned to her work. The next half hour was broken with fits of giggles and laughing. When they were done they started on the essay. Lavender pulled out a purple quill and sat it on the parchment they were to use. It stood up by itself and quivered slightly.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked curiously. "A Quick-Quotes Quill?"  
  
"No silly. This is just a regular quill that I bewitched to copy down exactly what I say. And, after a few hours, I got it to absorb information from books. If you set it on top of or inside a book, it will absorb the information and you just have to refer to a page, chapter, or subject and it'll write away!" Lavender explained happily.  
  
Harry looked from the quill to her. "Wow! Where'd you learn that kind of magic?"  
  
She grinned. "In some book. It what I've been working on for a few weeks now when I couldn't sleep or got bored."  
  
"That's amazing!" was all Harry could say to her brilliance. Lavender beamed.  
  
"And I've set it in my Divination book for the past week; it should be ready."  
  
"Let's take it for a test drive."  
  
Lavender giggled and said, "We should probably make up a good opening and ending sentence or something."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Alright;" he paused to think. "How about: 'There are many depths in your mind, and it takes practice, skill, and concentration to reach the inner depths. Only a few people have this talent, luckily Lavender and I are included in that lucky group."  
  
Lavender grinned. "That's brilliant!" Then she tapped the quill and it moved and got ready to write. "Write those words that Harry just said, and write about the crystal balls that you've stored in your feather shaped head. Write three pages please, then wait for me." And the quill was off. Neatly writing Harry's starting sentence and other things about crystal balls. It looked like Lavender's handwriting; it was even writing in pink ink, the kind she's known for. Anyone else who didn't know better would've thought that she wrote it all.  
  
"Um, Lav?" Harry asked after a minute.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does it only write in your handwriting, cause that might look bad on my part…it'd look like I didn't help," Harry started seriously, but broke into a grin.  
  
Lavender smiled. "I have a lot of time on my hands, and I just happened to think of that. Fred and George taught me a handy spell. They've tried to make these themselves, but it didn't work. All they found out how to do was to make the handwriting change. And all you have to do is touch it and say: 'Handwritius Glotus.' And it will change to your handwriting and it'll change ink colors too." Lavender grinned.  
  
"That is so sweet!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Do you think you could teach me how to make one?"  
  
She gave him a sly smile. "Then what would I give you for Christmas?"  
  
Harry caught on and winked. "Oh never mind. It's ok, I'll just have to write out everything myself." And he put his hand to his heart and acted brave. Lavender giggled. Harry smiled. "Do you want to go sit by the fire? The pen will be alright alone, won't it?" he grinned.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harry, I think it'll be fine. Unless you want to pay for a baby-sitter…" she winked at him and headed for the couch.  
  
'How does she do that to me?' he wondered as his heart skipped a beat. He went over and joined her.  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen in the next chapter? Two lovebirds by the fire; in the middle of the night, on a couch in an empty room. What could go wrong? Well, lot's of things….but I do believe that you'll want to review so the next chapter comes out soon. Review, review, review!! Thank you! Luv you all!  
  
  
  
~WeasleyLover2~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before…" 


	9. The Quill and Ticklish Feet

Blurry  
  
Chapter nine  
  
By WeasleyLover2  
  
You know I don't own anything except the plot. Blah, blah, blah. Go read the disclaimer in my other chapters if you really have the urge to. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
They sat there, talking. About nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company. But eventually they fell silent, with only the scratching of the quill on the paper to disturb their thoughts.  
  
Of coarse, Harry's thoughts consisted of Lavender. He was wondering how these feelings had come about. He accepted them a while ago, but he still couldn't figure out why this had happened to him, and now, of all times. She just broke up with her steady boyfriend, and he'd been cheating on her all along. And now all Harry wanted to do was kiss her. He couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
  
  
(Haha! We don't go into Lavender's mind…I'll leave you in suspense…but not for long…)  
  
  
  
Harry looked over at her. She was staring into the fire, deep in thought. The firelight flickered across her face, making her face shadowed and lit up perfectly. Harry got lost just staring at her, when suddenly she looked over at him. She smiled gently and said: "I think it should be half-way done now. You can go change it to your handwriting if you want."  
  
Harry turned red and shook his head in agreement and said the spell and touched to quill. Immediately it changed to his handwriting and it was now writing in Harry's usual black ink. He watched it for a moment then went back to the couch. Lavender was now lying across the couch. She had her head on one end and her feet on the other. When Harry came over he was slightly disappointed that she'd kicked him off the couch, but when she saw him she immediately moved her feet so there was room for him. He smiled at her and sat down. She put her feet on his lap.  
  
"Sorry, but I just really need to stretch out, sitting down all day just doesn't agree with me." She apologized.  
  
"That's ok," Harry told her smiling. "I completely understand." And they went back to their comfortable silence. Harry looked down at her feet. Her toenails were painted a very sexy pink. Then he got an idea.  
  
He looked down at Lavender. She was staring at the ceiling, in her own little world. Harry stroked the sole of her foot; she twitched. He grinned and started tickling her feet. She immediately started to squirm and giggle.  
  
"Harry! Stop it!" she squealed threw her laughter.  
  
"Hush!" he told her. "You'll wake someone!" But he just kept on tickling her.  
  
She was now squirming like ants in her shorts. He had obviously found her weak spot. Suddenly she fell off the couch and onto the floor. Harry let her feet go and looked down at her.  
  
She was laughing.  
  
She was having a giggling fit. Harry rolled his eyes but started laughing too. "Are you alright?" he asked when they'd calmed down as he offered his hand to her to get up.  
  
She gave him a look, took his hand, and pulled him down to the floor with her. She giggled. "Ha!" she said as she got up.  
  
But Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again. They started a little scuffle, rolling, tickling, giggling, and on a few occasions some pinching occurred (that'd be from Lavender.)  
  
Harry eventually pinned her. He had her arms pinned to the floor with his hands and was straddling her. (I know that doesn't sound good, but you know what I mean) "I got you," he laughed, grinning.  
  
Lavender wrenched an arm free and grabbed a handful of his dark, raven hair. "Let me go Harry!"  
  
Harry just grinned back at her. "Nope. And it's too short to get a good grasp on it…"  
  
She yanked his head down so their noses were touching. "Oh really?" she grinned at him. "Get off Potter!" she said giggling.  
  
But they were lost in the moment. Both forgot the time, the day, the situation. The report, the surroundings, everything.  
  
Lavender loosed her hold on his hair. They were looking straight into each other's eyes, into each other's souls. Harry tilted his head slightly, closed the gap, and kissed her. 'What the hell am I doing?' crossed his mind, but was lost a second later when she returned the kiss. They both felt a warm sensation creep threw their bodies. For the time being they were one.  
  
They broke away and just stared into each other's eyes. "I love you," Harry whispered to her.  
  
For a second her warm eyes turned cold. But the look was gone in a second. "Do you mean it?" she asked him in and undertone.  
  
He got off her and lay down on the floor beside her. "Of coarse I do. Lav, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and I wouldn't say that to just anybody. And I really mean it."  
  
She looked over at him, ran her hand threw his hair, and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you too."  
  
Just then they heard the scratching of the quill stop and the quiet tap of it falling over.  
  
"Screw the report," Harry told her as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
She giggled. "We'd better get to bed Harry. It's getting really late," she told him seriously.  
  
"Alright," he sighed and got up. He offered his hand and she accepted. They went over to their table to make sure the essay was long enough. Lavender was skimming it when Harry let out a huge yawn.  
  
Lavender looked at him. "Go to bed Harry, I'll finish this."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, but he was grateful for her command.  
  
She nodded. "Of course! It's only one sentence."  
  
He grinned weakly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Night Lav."  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
Lavender turned back to the report. She had no idea how she could come up with an ending sentence with all that'd went on. But then it suddenly came to her.  
  
"And yet, threw all our research, I've discovered that you can't predict all things; and sometimes it's better that way." She wrote it herself and signed the paper. Harry could sign it in the morning. She packed up their papers and went to bed.  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
You like? I couldn't resist. I had to post this chapter ASAP! I just loved the story! It was so much fun to write! And don't worry; there will be a sequel to this story. How could I resist? lol  
  
Well, read and review please! I luv you all! Happy reading!  
  
  
  
~WeasleyLover2~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss; everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart; can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change; winter to spring. But I love you, until the end of time. Come what may…come what may. I will love you until my dyeing day."  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waist, it all revolves around you."  
  
"And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide. But I love you; I love you, until the end, until the end, of time. Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, couldn't resist. I love that song! I had to finish it! 


	10. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue. I just had to write one! I couldn't give this story up! And if I get enough reviews…I'll write a sequal. (please, please review! I really love writing this story! And the sequal already has a plot and everything!) So read and review and have fun!  
  
  
  
Epilogue thing.  
  
  
  
Harry and Lavender got an outstanding grade on their report; Proffessor Trelawney ate it up. One the other hand Pavarti and Seamus failed the assignment; apparently they were spending the whole time snogging and not doing anything for their report.  
  
Harry and Lavender also made a date for that weekend. It was Hogsmead weekend, perfect for a date. (and if you review I'll write that date and some others….) They aren't exactly telling the world about their relationship, but if anyone asks, they tell. Who wants all of Hogwarts in their love lives anyway?  
  
Um, and if you couldn't tell, Ron and Hermione were going out in this story. Oh! It's the song! The radios on and my songs on! Blurry! Yea Puddle of Mudd! 'My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl. And you could be my someone, you could be my sea you know I'll protect you from all of the obscene…..can you take it all away? Can you take it all away? When you shoved it in my face scream I can't complain…" or something like that, I can't type that fast! lol anyway, on with my 'epilogue.'  
  
Well, never mind. You get the picture. Just freakin review so I can write a sequal! Harry and Lavender forever!  
  
  
  
Luv you all!  
  
  
  
~WeasleyLover2~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day that dreaming ends."  
  
Think about it. 


End file.
